


Secure

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta/Omega, M/M, beta changmin, big damn heroes from changmin, omega chanhee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: What's the worst nightmare of an Omega who doesn't have an Alpha as a partner?Chanhee decided that no one needs to know about this - until it was too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always make Chanhee suffer

_"What's that scent...?"_

_"Wait! It's coming from that boy!"_

Changmin looked at the gossipers to find out whom they're talking about.

It's the boy opposite him, who's also his boyfriend. Chanhee was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, and he's panting slightly.

"Babe, are you alright...?" Changmin whispered, "Did you bring your suppressants?"

Chanhee shook his head with teary eyes. "I didn't...expect this. It's earlier than i thought."

"Then we gotta go," Changmin replied, standing up from his seat, "Come on."

_"Where's his alpha? Poor thing must be suffering..."_

_"But didn't you hear his companion called him 'babe'?"_

_"What? For real? A beta?"_

Changmin hesitated for a moment before gripping on Chanhee's wrist harder.

"Changmin..."

"Sorry," Changmin exhaled, "Let's go."

It's not the first time that Changmin hear these kinds of things. 

It's almost mandatory for alphas and omegas to date - like people forgot that the two types  don't even have balanced population.

* * *

 

Chanhee also suffered because of this. Sure, the sexual relief that Changmin could give was way less than an alpha could do, but Chanhee didn't mind that much.

What bothered Chanhee was the hateful comments from ignorant others.

_"You don't even have an alpha? How pathetic of you. That's probably because your scent is so bad that no alphas want you."_

Chanhee knew that it's not true - he's pretty sure few people, if not none, hates the scent white chocolate. Plus, he chose Changmin on his own will. But it still gets him sometimes.

He also had one single fear, but no one needs to know about that. Especially not Changmin.

His boyfriend was insecure already, because he was a beta, he couldn't claim Chanhee as his.


	2. Chapter 2

Another night started as usual.

"Chanhee, someone called you," Changmin held up the phone to his boyfriend, "Who would that be?"

"An ill customer. She said she has that sickness which she couldn't stay under sunlight for even a second, so." Chanhee said, taking the phone, "Thanks, Changmin."

_"Hello...you're Mr. Choi, right?"_

"Chanhee is fine, miss. So, you want the delivery now, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes, thank you so much." The woman replied seemingly with a smile, "No one bothered to make my life more convenient - well, my life isn't convenient at all anyway..."

"It's fine, miss." Chanhee said, "I think I would be able to arrive within 10 minutes."

"Yes, please, I'll be waiting." She replied.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Changmin asked.

"I'll be fine. Like I said on the phone, it's just a less than 10-minute walk." Chanhee dismissed.

"You have your suppressants?"

"Yup."

"Good," Changmin grinned, "Still, can I have that client's address? At least I could go find you in case you didn't show up within 20 minutes."

"Ugh, fine." Chanhee pouted, "Don't ring her bell, got it? Clients' addresses are supposed to be confidential."

"I know I know. I won't." Changmin giggled, "Now off you go."

* * *

_Ugh, of all times..._

Chanhee panted and leaned on a wall to find his suppressants. Not having an alpha and relying on the stuff was troublesome, but Chanhee refused to be together with any people other than Changmin. At least delivery was finished.

Just as he was about to inject the drug, someone grabbed his hand, pulled him into an alley and snatched his syringe.

"Ooh, what is an unmated omega doing here?" A voice, who didn't quite belong to whoever grabbed him, giggled, "Where's your irresponsible alpha? Hmm?"

"I don't...ugh...have one..." Chanhee croaked, the scent of pheromone from one of the guys - or maybe both - weakening him, "Let me go-"

"Let you go?" The one who grabbed him asked threateningly, "You can't even stand on your own. Let us take care of that for you."

"I'd rather...die because of this...if I am going to let you...have fun...using me..." Chanhee hissed. He might not be able to stand, but he still have some strength left - he hold up his hand, together with his pursuer's, and bit it hard.

The man screeched, and Chanhee took his chance to scrambled further and hitting the emergency call button on his phone.

_"Honey?"_

"Min...the...back alley...with that...lobster...graffiti..."

 _"Shit -_ _I'll arrive in a minute. Hang in there, I trust you!"_

"Who do you think you are to running away from us?" One of them yanked Chanhee's hair. He let out a pathetic whimper. 

"Enough talking. Look how much he wants to be touched..." The other one giggled hysterically, "Get him into the-"

"You two stop right there."

Chanhee whimpered again. Changmin really did rushed here, because he was panting. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh? Someone's saving the little chick!" The one grabbing Chanhee said, pulling Chanhee closer to him.

Chanhee groaned in pain from the friction against the ground. 

"You bastards...!" Changmin hissed.

Footsteps arrived.

"Changmin, what are you calling us at midnight for-" The newcomers fell silent upon seeing the scene, "Ah, no wonder."

"You're so late, Sangyeon-hyung, Juyeon." Changmin said, "Now help me these two pieces of shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from travelling!  
> Also this story prolonged a lot more than I expected ugh but hopefully I can finish it asap  
> I have a problem of victimizing Chanhee every single time what's wrong with me

_My body hurts._

Chanhee woke up to this thought. He turned his head around and saw Changmin sitting on the other side of their bed.

"I'm sorry," Changmin blurted out. "I'm so fucking sorry."

"What do you mean? You saved me!" Chanhee retorted.

Changmin looked away.

"Changmin," Chanhee pleaded, "Tell me what exactly happened after I blacked out. Or before. I don't trust my memory. I won't blame you for anything."

"...Really?"

"Yeah."

Changmin sighed.

"You...remember that two pursuers, don't you?" He slowly began. "Juyeon and I took care of them."

"Yeah." Chanhee hummed, "That's why you saved me. That's why I don't get why you have to be sorry."

"We...took care of those two." Changmin looked away again, "But I couldn't take care of your heat...because I'm a beta. You were passing out, and I'm so scared that I'll lose you-"

He paused.

"I - I told Juyeon to...help you. He said he couldn't - he shouldn't, because I'm your boyfriend. I forced him to mate you, against his will." Changmin could no longer hold his tears, "I'm so fucking sorry, Chanhee. I'm useless. I can't even cherish you like your responsible boyfriend I should be."

Everything makes sense now - why Changmin, absolutely capable of kicking the asses of both rapists on his own. deemed it necessary to bring Juyeon along, why Changmin felt his body aching everywhere, and why Changmin was blaming himself.

"Changmin..." 

"You can leave me if you want to," Changmin chuckled heartlessly, "I mean, you technically belong to Juyeon now...Juyeon can give you everything you need-"

"Changmin, stop it." Chanhee interrupted. "As an omega, I might belong to Juyeon...but as a person, my heart is still with you. You can't just force me to leave you for an alpha! What if the rapists did what they wanted to? Then, technically I would have belonged to them, right? But there's no way you would give me up to them. I don't get why you are willing to hand me to Juyeon."

"Because Juyeon is our friend." Changmin mumbled, "I feel safe enough if you are with him. He is not a rapist."

"That makes no difference!" Chanhee yelled, "Not to me, at least! I feel the safest when I'm with you no matter what happens!"

"I don't trust myself enough after this happened!" Changmin hissed, "I just - I just want you to be safe! And all I could think of is put you with Juyeon!"

They never noticed the door opening.

"Changmin..."

The two snapped their heads to the door. Juyeon's glare towards Changmin resembled that of a snake.

"I don't think that's what you really want."

Changmin glared back at him, "You don't know me, Juyeon."

After he bursted out of the door, Juyeon sighed, and looked at Chanhee gently. "Want to talk about him?"

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
